Wireless devices using different types of radio technology (e.g., Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, Long Term Evolution, etc.) and operating in the same frequency band can interfere with each other. Various solutions have been attempted, with various levels of success, to allow such devices to co-exist in the same environment without interference. For example, some solutions for coexistence allow a wireless station device to block all nearby Wi-Fi communications to allow the station device to listen for Bluetooth transmissions (e.g., CTS2self). However, multiple station devices will block different time regions and greatly decrease overall Wi-Fi throughput. Furthermore, proposals to use 802.11v Unscheduled Automatic Power Save Delivery (U-APSD) may work for a single access point device, but will not work well when there are multiple access point devices in a region.